My name is Katniss Everdeen
by MoonlightSpirit
Summary: Takes place at the end of 'Mockingjay'. A different take on the epilouge. What ever happened to Gale? Or Haymitch? How is Effie doing? Did Annie ever get better? And a little more on the small family of Peeta, Katniss and their children.


**So I just finished reading the final book in the Hunger Games series, 'Mockingjay'. And while I loved the ending, I've heard that a lot of people hated it, including two of my friends. So I thought this would have been a cool way for the author to end the book. Enjoy!**

**_PLEASE READ_ THIS: ****The **_underlined, italicized_** parts are excerpts from the third Hunger Games book, 'Mockingjay'.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Hunger Games.**

_Peeta says it will be okay. We have each other. And the book. We can make them understand in a way that will make them braver. But one day I'll have to explain about my nightmares. Why they came. Why they won't ever really go away._

I close my eyes for a second, trying to shake away the images of the nightmares that flash before my eyes. Images of mutts, darkness, bodies and blood. Of a golden Cornucopia, littered with the remains of the dead, usually faces of those I love. Of a blonde boy buried in mud that I can't get to before death claims him first. Of a girl with a spear through her stomach. This girl changes between one with dark hair and eyes t one of fair skin, blue eyes and blonde hair. Both young. Both familiar. Both dead.

Then there's ticking clock that spins out of control. The fog that burns and I can't escape it. The girl with the ax who flashes between healthy to a morphling, screaming at me with an unhinging jaw. The blinding light and pain from all around me.

I realize that my hands are shaking anf take a deep, calming breath, making this list in my head again. This list I always make when things up there get muddled and mixed together and I need to sort them out. As I get older, the list gets longer.

_My name is Katniss Mellark. I am 39 years old. My maiden name is Everdeen. My husband's name is Peeta Mellark. Our son is Cinna Mellark and our daughter is Rue Mellark. I live in District 12. I visit my mother every few months. The Capitol fell when I was seventeen years old. Three years later I met Gale again during a trip to District 2. We now have a tentative, but solid friendship again. He is married and has three kids. My friend Annie has gotten better since the birth of her son, a reminder and a piece of her husband - my friend – Finnick Odair. Haymitch still lives in District 12 and visits every now and then. Effie Trinket is a high-ranking official in the Capitol. I never could remember her full title name. There is a memorial in the Capitol, with the names of the Children that died the night the Capitol fell. The name Primrose Everdeen is among them._

_I currently feel a small, familiar hand tugging at my pant's leg._

I look down to see Cinna, hopping up and down, his blonde curls bouncing along with him, his gray eyes sparkling.

"Sing mommy!" he squeals. I give a smile and feel Peeta slip his hand into mind, giving it a squeeze.

"Maybe later," Peeta says, giving me a sideways glance that tells me that he understands how I'm feeling. Like he always does.

"Why?" Rue asks, running over to us, so fast it's as if she glides like a bird. Like whom she is named after. Rue tugs on my shirt until I bend down to her level and presses a small, gentle hand to my forehead. I chuckle softly at the gesture.

"You need rest!" she says firmly. And while I smile, I can feel the tears brimming as, for a second, I see a flash of my little sister, my Prim, in my own daughter. I just nod. They are too young, too pure, to understand my feelings right now. But one day, they will be ready.

_I'll tell them how I survive it. I'll tell them that on bad morning, it feels impossible to take pleasure in anything because I'm afraid it could be taken away. That's when I make a list in my head of every act of goodness I've seen someone do. It's like a game. Repetitive. Even a little tedious after mote than twenty years. _

_But there are much worse games to play._

**There's **_**My Name is Katniss Everdeen…**_**I hope you all liked it! Please Review!**


End file.
